


needy when i'm needy

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Ass to Mouth, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Trans Boys Like Anal 2k19, Trans Character, Trans Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: roy has his hands on either of ed’s thighs, a warm weight even through the fabric of his boxer briefs, and ed hates how easy it is for roy to play him like this, hates — and loves to hate — that all roy has to do is manhandle him a little bit, grab him by his waist so ed can feel how his hands nearly cover the span of his hips, and ed folds like a goddamn house of cards every time.





	needy when i'm needy

**Author's Note:**

> someday i might do a proper trans!ed fic with like feelings and perhaps a plot, but today is not that day, dear reader. 
> 
> title from the front bottoms.

“get comfortable,” roy says, voice low, breath tickling against the inside of ed’s thighs. he’s looking up at ed from under his eyelids, grinning at his own private joke, eyes dark and full of filthy promises that make ed salivate. “i’m going to be here a while.”

“cocky,” ed says, but he’s smiling, too. “you haven’t even touched me yet and you’re already fuckin’ bragging-”

roy has his hands on either of ed’s thighs, a warm weight even through the fabric of his boxer briefs, and ed hates how easy it is for roy to play him like this, hates — and loves to hate — that all roy has to do is manhandle him a little bit, grab him by his waist so ed can feel how his hands nearly cover the span of his hips, and ed folds like a goddamn house of cards every time. 

he shivers in roy’s hands, and their eyes meet; ed knows what he must look like, rutting his hips and squirming for friction, a wet spot forming at the front of his boxers, his eyes dark and pupils blown wide. it’s so easy to rile him up since he started testosterone, and he’d been embarrassed about it, at first, before it became apparent roy was more than happy to help out — on the living room floor; bent over the arm of the couch; with ed sitting on the kitchen counter, his legs wrapped around roy’s waist; and, on one memorable occasion, in the apartment’s tiny bathroom with ed’s face pressed against the mirror and roy’s hand tight in his hair, forcing him to watch himself come apart.

roy seems to like what he sees tonight, though. the whole mood shifts when roy’s hands settle on ed’s hips and his gaze tracks down ed’s body and lands unmistakably on the wet spot; it’s like a thunderstorm rolling in. suddenly, roy’s grin feels- predatory. hungry. his gaze is so heavy it burns. his hands are an anchoring weight at ed’s hips. 

he grips ed harder, possessive, drags his hips forward where he wants them, and says, “i enjoy taking my time, edward,” against the fabric of ed’s boxers.

“is that what you call it?” ed asks, dizzily, and roy just laughs, his breath warm against ed’s skin. 

he dips a finger under the waistband of ed’s boxers and pops the elastic. “can i take these off?”

_“fuck yes,_ yes-” ed rolls his hips up, bucks up into roy’s hands just to have roy shove him back down, and then roy is pulling ed’s boxers down, over his thighs and his knees so they tangle at his feet before he’s finally rid of them. 

it’s chilly in roy’s bedroom, and his hands feel so warm it gives ed goosebumps, so big against ed’s bare thighs as he pushes his legs apart. “you look absolutely delectable like this,” roy hums, settling on his knees. “like i could just eat you up-”

“you’re _ridiculous,”_ ed whines, “and as of right now, far more talk than action, i’m just sayin’-”

“i’ll shut you up,” roy says, his voice so deep in his chest that it reverberates against the skin of ed’s thighs, and the promise of it makes ed shiver and squirm in his hands. “you won’t be quiet, of course, but i aspire to reduce you to at least a state of wordlessness by the end of the evening.” 

and then roy is mouthing along the line of his legs toward his junk, slowly, giving him hot, open-mouthed kisses on incredibly sensitive skin, and ed’s hips move of their own volition. his voice is breathy and unsteady when he speaks. “bastard.”

“that’s better,” roy hums, nuzzling closer. 

ed opens his mouth to say ‘i don’t need your praise’ or something equally contrarian — a throwaway, really, and one roy can pretty easily refute in some delightfully humiliating ways as their night progresses — but he only gets as far as “i don’t need your-” before roy is licking into him with a broad, flat flick of his tongue, and ed’s brain shuts off for a second, gets lost in the heat and the slick and the way his dick throbs against roy’s tongue. roy is a vision between his legs, his eyes dark and hungry and focused, his hair a mess, dishevelled even with all his clothes still on.

roy pulls away just as abruptly, looks up at ed from under his eyelashes with his cheeks flushed and his mouth obscenely wet. “you were saying?” 

“shut the fuck up,” ed fires back, feels blood rushing to his face. 

roy gives him a wolfish grin, and ed can feel the weight of his gaze as his eyes move to ed’s chest, along his stomach and down his treasure trail until it’s pretty much unmistakable where he’s really looking. “much obliged,” he says, his voice warm and crackling deep in his chest. “sometimes you make it too easy, edward.”

roy nudges ed again, settles between his legs with his breath tickling hot against ed’s skin before he’s teasing with just the barest hint of his tongue, trailing up to finally take ed’s dick in his mouth. ed feels a jagged moan slip out before he can think to stop it. it’s a head rush, looking down at roy between his legs, comfortably settled on his knees and somewhat less comfortably hard in his jeans, his hair rumpled and begging for ed’s hands fisted in it. his mouth is obscene and wet, and his eyes are inky dark, dilated pupils like dinner plates. roy is looking at him like he’s drowning. 

he keeps his mouth loose and wet, sloppy at the edges, and lets ed buck against him trying to get friction. ed’s hips are frantic, and he can feel the rush of blood to his dick, can feel himself getting wetter and making a mess all over roy’s face, and it’s equal parts embarrassing and hot as fuck.

roy pulls away just barely, just enough to articulate words go speak. “can i finger you?” ed nods, jerky and too fast, and roy is just as desperate as he is, touching him like he’ll die if he stops. “do you need lube? can i-” 

ed shakes his head and tangles his hand in roy’s hair, urges him forward in a non-verbal ‘shut up,’ and roy’s hand is there immediately, the tip of a finger teasing at ed’s entrance. roy’s mouth is back at the head of his cock, fiery hot and sparking as roy’s fingers move deeper and start to curl. 

it feels like fireworks, whenever roy curls his fingers just right, and it makes ed’s vision go staticky at the edges. his entire body is buzzing with excess energy, tension trying to hold himself in place, toes curling into the sheets, his braid threatening to come apart more with each passing second. he thinks for a second about what he must look like, what roy’s view must be like down there, and it makes him shiver, thinking about the shit he begs for from mustang of all people. 

ed is so wet, he takes roy’s fingers deeper than roy probably means for them to go, all the way until ed is clenching around two of his fingers, knuckle-deep. it doesn’t take much to leave ed gasping, and the smooth stretch feels incredible. 

“fuck,” he whines, “holy _fuck,_ roy, come on.” 

ed rolls his hips, and roy’s fingers brush a spot that makes him see stars, leaves him gasping and shuddering and choking on a scream. “you’re doing so well,” roy hums. “so gorgeous and responsive for me.”

roy’s fingers brush a particularly sensitive spot, and ed gasps, _“fuck,_ roy-”

“that’s right,” roy says, and it _sounds_ like a compliment, the way roy lets the words drop from his mouth. “you can be as loud as you need to be.”

ed can feel his body tense, can feel the heat building in the pit of his stomach when roy does that truly obscene little flicking motion with his tongue. it feels like his soul starts to leave his body. his head is spinning, and the visual of roy’s head between his legs is intoxicating, so heady it makes his eyes go cross. his pulse is rushing loud in his ears. 

“wanna suck you off,” roy says in a deep voice, garbled against the inside of ed’s thigh. “want you to come in my mouth, ed, _please-” _

his voice strains at the exact same time he curls his fingers hard, and ed is a goner as soon as he sees the sparks behind his eyes. roy sucks him hard, drags his tongue against the head of ed’s cock in a way that sends a shock through him like a live wire. “fucking _hell, _roy,” he chokes out, and roy plays him like a goddamn violin, curls his fingers just so until ed’s vision whites out and he comes with a half-muffled scream. 

time passes distantly, at warped intervals like he’s drunk, and ed doesn’t really come back to himself until roy moves his fingers. he’s aware of his body only because he can feel roy touching him — feel his hand anchored on his hip, roy’s arms over ed’s legs, roy’s mouth pressing soft kisses to the inside of ed’s knee. roy, speaking in a low voice, a hum he can’t quite make out, breath warm against his skin. 

roy’s fingers tap twice against ed’s hip bone. he’s looking up at ed from between his legs, his eyes dark and fond. “how’re you feeling, love?”

“good,” he mumbles, tangles his hand in roy’s hair and cards his fingers through his bangs. “fabulous. can hardly think straight with so little blood flowing toward my brain.” he blinks a few stray stars from his eyes. “gimme like… thirty seconds.”

roy hums. “as many seconds as you’d like,” he says quietly, and drags himself up the bed so he can rest his head on ed’s chest. he’s warm, snuggling into ed’s chest with his messy face and his sweaty bangs plastered to his forehead. “you’re lovely, if i haven’t told you that lately.” 

ed says, “bastard,” even though his traitorous face is blushing, and he’s ready to go again just to get away from roy’s sappy shit and having to talk about his feelings. “c’mere, let me-” 

roy is grinning at him. “let you what?” 

it’s hard to meet roy’s eyes, but the shame burns in just the right way, and he can already feel himself ramping up again. there were many, many reasons ed was grateful to finally be on testosterone, but getting to fuck roy through his second go at puberty was certainly making it a markedly more pleasant experience than the first time.

roy prompts him again, a soft hand against his chin. “let you what, baby boy?” 

it’s not going to get any easier, so ed just- says it, before he can think it through any more, before he can talk himself out of it. “i just want to feel you,” ed says quietly. 

when he looks up, roy is looking at him, his gaze heavy and sparking with potential energy. “is that all?” he murmurs, and he smiles like he’s up to something. “i think we can do that.” 

roy props himself up on his arms as he settles on top of ed, straddles ed’s hips so ed can feel his erection against his stomach when he leans into touch his face, when roy tangles his fingers in ed’s hair and guides him in for a quick kiss. 

“sometimes i can’t believe you’re real,” roy says. 

a year ago, ed would have gagged at that, but today, roy saying anything that tender does this funny twisty-tugging thing at his heart, because he knows roy means every word of over-dramatic drivel that comes out of his mouth. roy is heartbreakingly honest with him — had been honest with him in the past, even when it hurt to do so; had been endlessly patient and kind as they waded through ed’s trust issues to get to this point — and the thought that he said these things fully intending their effect on ed sometimes made his head spin. 

“corporeal, i promise,” he teases, then rolls his hips against roy’s to remind him what they’re here for, just enough friction to get his attention. “don’t leave me hanging, c’mon.”

“i would never,” roy says, his voice low. he presses his cock against ed’s stomach, just for a second, but the contact stings like ed’s been burned. roy’s dick feels huge against him, thick and spanning up past ed’s belly button, and it makes ed want, the kind of wanting that hits him like an ache. he’s sensitive, still on edge from his first orgasm, and it’s that much more intoxicating to feel himself getting hard again already. 

“please,” he says quietly, “god_damn_ roy, can you- need you to fuck me, need your cock, _fuck-”_

“you’re so pretty when you beg,” roy responds, his mouth against the crook of ed’s neck, hot breath tickling the swell of his collar bones and his teeth just nipping at ed’s skin. “so sweet for me.” 

roy sits back, his hands on both of ed’s thighs as he guides ed’s legs open and positions them how he wants them, with ed’s legs bent back. ed barely has time to process what he’s seeing, and his sluggish sex brain can’t possibly keep up with roy right now. the scene plays out in his delirious vision in stills like a slideshow: roy’s hands against his legs, holding him down hard enough to bruise; roy shaking the hair out of his eyes to look at him; roy’s gaze, heavy and catching like barbed wire when their eyes meet; roy, leaning in to taste him. 

“oh _fuck,_ roy,” he gasps, and he can’t help it, can’t stop the stream of profanity and dirty talk if roy is going to keep eating his ass like that. he grabs at the sheets for want of something to hold onto, and a shiver runs down his spine as roy licks into him, eager and messy. “i can’t- you fucking- _bastard,_ i want-”

roy pulls back, chuckling. “i’m quite aware of what you want,” he says, “but i want to make sure you’re nice and relaxed first.”

ed moans when roy’s tongue enters him again, and it’s so hot it feels like burning, a dizzying mix of signals that feels like both too much and not enough at the same time. he can’t tell if he’s whining from the sensations or from the embarrassment he can’t seem to fend off — this feels dirtier, somehow, than the other things they’ve done together, and roy likes to pamper him, likes making ed stay still and wait while roy takes care of everything — but ed is finding, these days, that gray areas work just fine for him. 

“roy, i-”

“just need you to relax for me,” roy says to him, his voice soft. “you’re doing such a good job so far. such a good boy for me.”

ed feels another surge of blood towards his dick, feels his heart thundering too fast in his chest as he grapples for a response and utterly, spectacularly fails. roy doesn’t seem particularly torn up about it though, just keeps working him open and pressing into him all slick and teasing until he’s able to slip the tip of his finger in alongside his tongue. 

ed loses himself for a moment in the bliss of the stretch, and when he comes back to himself he’s whining, trembling around roy’s name. “roy, i- _fuck_ fuck, please, more-”

“so impatient,” roy muses, but he lets his finger slide deeper, millimeter by millimeter, teases ed with his tongue while he stretches him open, as slow as molasses. “just don’t want to hurt you, baby boy.” 

it takes ages, and by the time his finger is all the way in, ed is positively _soaking_ and his dick is standing at attention between his legs, on display for roy to see. ed has blown past embarrassment entirely, now; there’s no room for shame in his relationship with roy, not with the way ed begs and falls to his knees at the drop of a hat, and all he can think about is how much he _wants. _

“please,” ed says softly, his voice thin. “please, roy- need your cock-”

“mmm,” he purrs, and his hand pulls away for a second. “flip over for me?” he asks softly.

ed settles against the pillow, laying on his stomach. _“roy,” _he says. 

he can hear him fumbling with the cap on the lube, and then a moment later roy has two slick fingers prompting his hole. “need you to take these first,” he says, and ed gasps at the intrusion, ice cold but gentle, familiar but still somehow new. 

ed is eager enough that he presses back into roy, tries to take his fingers as deep as he can, and he can feel roy watching him do it, his eyes heavy as he stares. 

“you really will do all the work for me,” roy marvels. “i could just let you fuck yourself, couldn’t i?” he does, for a second, holds his fingers still and watches ed’s hips twitch weakly against them. the angle doesn’t really work, and ed feels embarrassed about the show he’s putting on for a moment before roy’s fingers curl sharply and suddenly he has no capacity for anything beyond blinding white pleasure behind the backs of his eyes. “but what would be the fun in that?”

_“please_ can we- need it, need you, fuck-”

roy hums. “alright, baby boy.” he trails his free hand down the small of ed’s back, over the curve of his ass, and gives it a teasing smack. ed can feel him shifting. “just need you to stay relaxed for me,” roy says quietly, as he eases his fingers out. 

ed makes a weak sound of protest, hears roy shed his pants, and then roy’s weight settles on the backs of his thighs, legs either side of ed’s. roy always talks him through it like it’s his first time, and part of ed wants to be annoyed about it, but mostly it makes him feel… cared for. it’s not often people take the time to treat ed gently. 

he hears roy open the lube and then snap it closed again, one of his hands anchored at ed’s hip, and then he says gently, “tell me if you need a break,” with his voice rocky, unsteady. 

“yeah, yeah,” ed mumbles, because he’s not going to need a break if roy doesn’t get the fuck on with it-

and then ed feels the blunt stretch of the head of roy’s cock breeching him, cold and messy with lube. the stretch is amazing, and ed does his best to relax into it, lets out a big exhale and cants his hips back against roy’s. the first thrust always feels like it could go on forever, like roy could just keep nudging his hips forward and give ed his cock all fucking night and ed would just open up and take him.

when his cock finally does bottom out, ed feels so full he can hardly see straight, and he can feel himself dripping, feel himself hard and rubbing against the bed and probably making a mess of the sheets. _“fuck,_ roy,” he moans. “god, you’re so big like this-”

“you feel so good,” roy says to him, his voice tight, and then he starts to move, these achingly slow thrusts that make it feel like roy’s splitting him in half. roy’s gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, and he’s talking into the crook of ed’s shoulder, his breath ghosting against ed’s back. “fuck, ed- you’re doing so well for me, taking me so well.”

“i can take it,” ed says, breathless, into the sheets. “c’mon, _fuck_ me, roy. please.”

roy doesn’t need to be told twice.

ed can feel something shift in the air, as though he can physically feel roy’s demeanor changing, and suddenly roy’s grip feels possessive, too tight against the seashell ridges of his pelvis. “aren’t you a little whore?” roy growls, and pulls out only to slam back into him. “if you wanted it rough, all you had to do was ask.” 

one of roy’s hands leaves his waist, and ed only has a few seconds to wonder before he gets his answer: roy’s hand wraps around the tail of his braid and yanks, hand enough that his head snaps backwards, and ed cries out. _“fuck,_ that’s good shit,” he says, breathless and garbled, and roy rolls his hips again. “you should- do that again-”

“shut up,” roy growls, and covers ed’s mouth and nose with his hand. he slams his hips against ed’s and buries himself deep in ed’s ass, fucks ed through a voiceless scream. “shut the _fuck_ up.” 

this kind of position doesn’t cut off his breathing completely, but it definitely limits the amount of oxygen he’s able to take in at once, and it keeps ed’s breathing shallow, like he can never quite catch up. it’s dizzying in the best possible way, a high that spiralled and built on itself like a spider web, the kind of thing ed could only ever play at with a partner he trusted farther than he could throw. 

“such a fucking slut,” roy continues, settles into a rhythm with his hand over ed’s mouth. “letting me fill you up and fuck you senseless like this — hell, _begging_ for this-” 

ed cries out against roy’s hand, but no sound comes out, and roy just fucks him through it, setting a ruthless pace that’s got ed’s dick throbbing against the sheets. “should’ve known you’d like it like this,” he muses. “you’ve always needed a firm hand to put you in your place.” 

roy’s other hand follows the ridge of his hip bone down to his junk, and his fingers trail through the mess he’s made humping the sheets. “jesus _fuck,_ ed,” he says weakly, “you really do want this, don’t you?” 

ed nods frantically, so hard it shakes his braid, and then roy is blessedly, _finally_ touching his dick, stroking him between his thumb and forefinger and dragging his thumb across the head of his cock, wet and slick as roy gives him these tiny little strokes that feel like earthquake tremors after he’s been on edge for so long. 

“you do such a lovely job for me,” roy hums, fucking him deep with these steady thrusts, a harsh rhythm evident in the room through the sounds of their breathing. “such a beautiful job coming apart for me, letting me take you apart just how you need-” 

ed comes, a wordless scream that dies in his throat as roy keeps his mouth covered. his mind is blissfully blank, a clean white slate, a blur of pleasure and pain and the kinds of sensations that make it hard to tell the difference, and for a long moment, ed just feels the fireworks going off behind his eyes and welcomes them. 

the orgasm hits him like a car crash, something so heady it doesn’t even feel real at first; it’s like waking up from a dream, like coming up from anesthesia, the moment when roy pulls his hand away from his mouth and a rush of clean air hits his lungs. 

ed gasps, chokes on being able to breathe so easily after having struggled for so long. he can feel roy’s hips moving against his, can feel the push-pull rhythm of roy’s cock inside him, but it feels distant, far away, almost like it’s happening to someone else. ed wants roy to have this. wants to give roy this. 

it doesn’t take long for roy to follow him. he holds ed by his hips, positions him how he likes him and pounds into ed like he’s never wanted anything more, and ed cries out softly, overstimulated from their play. roy comes in his ass, and it feels like that moment could last forever — could swallow him up whole if he let it — as ed basks in the feeling of being marked. it’s intoxicating, having this level of intimacy with someone. 

time passes unevenly, in his post-orgasmic haze, and ed’s exhausted, suddenly, now that he’s come and the adrenaline had worn off. he’s nearly asleep before roy pulls out. 

“sorry,” roy says quietly, his voice gentle, soft around the edges. “i don’t mean to hurt you.” 

ed tries his best to give roy a look, and only half succeeds. his eyes are so heavy it’s hard to keep them open, which severely limits his snarking abilities. “think about that sentence again.” 

roy rolls his eyes, brushes a lock of hair out of ed’s face. his fingers are featherlight against the skin of ed’s face, and it’s peculiar, being touched so gently after a scene like that. 

“i don’t mean to hurt you _right now,” _roy amends. 

“better,” ed grants. 

“you’re insufferable, did you know that?” roy gives ed a quick kiss on the cheek before he scurries off to the bathroom, bare feet padding against their bedroom floor. 

ed watches him walk away — and what a view it is — but he’s asleep by the time roy gets back.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure) if you liked what you read here!


End file.
